deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic vs. Omega Zero
Metal Sonic vs. Omega Zero is a What-If? Death Battle. Synopsis Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Mega Man! Which evil robot will win? Interlude Wiz: Robots, the modern age of technology, beautiful and powerful. Boomstick: Also evil! Like Metal Sonic, the Metal Overlord. Wiz: And Omega Zero, the original reploid. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Metal Sonic Wiz: Eggman, the smarted man on the planet. After numerous defeats by the fastest thing alive, he decided to make an equal being to his power. Boomstick: And his success was Metal Sonic! He has exceptional speed, power, and durability. Wiz: Metal Sonic also has stronger forms, called Neo Metal Sonic and Metal Overlord. Neo Metal Sonic is stronger and is capable of shapeshifting and using powers, while Metal Overlord is far stronger and can stop time. Boomstick: However, after Metal Sonic uses a few attacks, he often shorts out and has an opening to defeat him. Despite that, he's a near unstoppable foe. Omega Zero Wiz: Doctor Wily wished to make a weapon capable of destroying Megaman, being far stronger, more agile, and far deadlier than anything made before. Boomstick: And their name is Zero... until Doctor Weil screwed with his program and made him far more relentless and more deadly... which is how we got Omega Zero! Wiz: Omega Zero has no weaknesses, and is incredibly powerful. He has a gigantic sword, which he has used to destroy 70% of the remainder of humanity. He also has a far larger form, with a far larger sword, a gigantic buster, and can fire huge energy shots. Boomstick: However, Omega's strongest form is his original one. It is faster, stronger, can heal him, and can send rubble flying. Needless to say, he is an unstoppable force. The Battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7uHTaazsXo begins playing) Both Dr. Weil's army and the Egg Empire aim at each other, about to do a war. They suddenly stop their aim, as Omega and Metal Sonic walk to the center of the battlefield. Dr. Weil and Eggman float above the match. Dr. Weil: Give up now, or i'll kill both you and everyone you love. Eggman: Maybe you should have stopped, but my robot will destroy your bucket of bolts in a minute! FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Azop8fALfY begins playing) Metal charges at Omega, who proceeds to slash at him. Metal Sonic goes into the sky, then crashes down, but is dodged. Metal Sonic charges again, but is slashed by Omega. Metal knocks Omega into a building, who leaves the building, then fires lasers, which damage Metal Sonic's right arm. Omega fires rings at Metal Sonic, which damage Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic: ACTIVATING OVERLORD TRANSFORMATION. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mOoYDTn-Bk begins playing) Metal Sonic goes into the air, and begins absorbing all the aircrafts in the area. He turns into Metal Overlord, who roars at Omega. Metal Overlord: ALL LIVING BEINGS KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER! Omega goes into his more gigantic form, which fires at Metal Overlord, who retaliates by picking up an airship and hitting Omega with it. Metal Overlord fires crystals at Omega's weak point, which falls down. The city is brought into a wasteland by the explosion caused from Omega crashing. Omega Zero stares at Metal Sonic, then takes out his sword. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOlHuDVz1Ys begins playing) Omega Zero: Ware wa meshia nari! Ha ha ha ha! Omega Zero jumps onto Metal Overlord, and begins cutting off his wings. Metal Overlord tries fighting back, but only hurts himself. Omega Zero runs up to Metal Overlord's head, then cuts it off, then proceeds to cut the entire body in half. Omega Zero falls to the ground, and proceeds to grab Metal Overlord's head, still functioning. Metal Overlord: I-IMPOSSIBLE... Omega Zero cuts the head into tiny, bite-sized pieces. He proceeds to teleport back to base. K.O.! Results Boomstick: I know kneel before our new Metal lords. Wiz: While Metal Sonic was strong, Omega was stronger in every aspect. His sword has cut through numerous things, and it would be an ease for Omega to beat him once he got in his final form. Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough, Omega Zero wiped out 70% OF THE REMAINING POPULATION OF EARTH. Let's just say Metal Sonic got zeroed out. Wiz: The winner is Omega Zero. Advantages and Disadvantages Metal Sonic + Faster + More durable - Beaten by Sonic, even when not in super form Omega Zero + Stronger + Wiped out most of the planet's population + Killed most of the guardians - Slower - Less durable NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Peridot walks through the snow, alone. She begins shivering. Suddenly, a figure appears in front of her. They appear to be a skeleton wearing armor. Skeleton: HALT HUMAN, BEFORE I LIMIT YOUR FUN AND CAPTURE YOU! Peridot: I am not a human! Peridot fires at the skeleton, and misses. PERIDOT VS. PAPYRUS. COMING SOON. Polls Who do you think will win? Metal Sonic Omega Zero Did you like how the battle went out? Yes No I don't know Category:Ceoxal Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music